


I Want You Back

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [95]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, American Sign Language, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Detective Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future, Future Fic, Guilt, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt, Hurt Stiles, Kissing, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Plans For The Future, Questioning, Questions, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sign Language, So Married, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, baby mentioned - Freeform, deaf character mentioned, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles confronts Jackson about his behaviour after they found out about their son's disability.





	I Want You Back

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I'd love to know if you like the chapter... whatever you feel like sharing is interesting to me... never doubt that since I write this for you.
> 
> This is one of my favourite chapters for different reasons, so I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Also, this is the last shorter arc as we approach the "end" even if I wouldn't call it that... This arc only has one more chapter.
> 
> Thanks so much to the awesome Abbyholy for her help, advice and many more things... If it wasn't for her I'd not be posting these chapters left, that's for sure.

“This has to end, you know?” Stiles says as he enters Jackson’s office in their house, closing the door behind him.

Jackson looks up from the laptop, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “I don’t want to argue with you. Besides, I’m busy right now.”

“Yeah, and when aren’t you busy exactly? Lately, it’s like I need an appointment to talk to you.” Also, he can’t talk about it in front of the kids either.

“You really love being dramatic. Usually it’s adorable, but right now, I really have to finish this.”

“No. You’re not doing that. You’re not shutting me out. We’re talking right now.” Stiles walks until he’s in front of the desk and bends over it, reaching with his right hand to close Jackson’s laptop. He knows Jackson had time to stop him but didn’t, instead, he leans back against the armchair, looking away from him.

Stiles rests both hands on the desk in front of Jackson.

“I want you to see someone. You can’t go on like this. _We_ can’t go on like this. This has lasted long enough.”

“See someone?”

“Yeah. You know perfectly what I mean. A psychologist, someone who can help you. A professional.”

“A psychologist? Are you crazy?”

“It’s obvious that I haven’t been able to help you. So, it’s the only thing I can think of.”

“I don’t need any help.”

“Really? Don’t do this,” Stiles says, shaking his head.

“I’m not doing anything. You’re the one who is here judging me and ordering me around.”

“Shit, why do you have to make it so hard?” Stiles shakes his head. “You _know_ you’re not okay. Fuck, everybody knows you’re not okay. So, you’re fucked because this mate thing works both ways. And I can’t live like this… and I don’t want you to feel like this.”

“Stiles--”

“No, don’t Stiles me, okay?” Stiles interrupts him, raising his right hand to shut him up. “You’re gonna listen to me. You’ve got to stop thinking about it. You’ve got to stop thinking ‘what if… whatever...’. There’s no ‘whatever’ and there’s no-one to blame… You will never know why he’s deaf and it doesn’t matter. Whatever the reason it’s not important. I know you wanted perfection and I know better than anybody how you get obsessed with it but perfection doesn’t exist. He’s exactly the way he was meant to be and you fucking need to accept it. Starting today. Right now.”

“I haven’t accepted it?”

“Of course not.” Stiles shakes his head. “Because I know how you’ve felt since we found out. You’ve felt all kinds of things, but acceptance isn’t one of them”.

“You can never understand how I feel.”

“I’m your fucking mate. Of course, I can and I do. I feel it every day. You’re disappointed, you’re moody, worried, restless, uneasy…”

“Shit! I carried him! Not you… So, stop judging me, stop saying that you know what I’m going through because you have no idea.”

“The accident wasn’t your fault! You fucking know that!”

“Yes! But everything I did after that was. Everything I didn’t do. I think I didn’t care. I stopped caring about him. I didn’t listen… to your father or Derek… I was irresponsible, I know that now. I lost so much weight. I--”

“You were traumatized! You were worried… You did the best you could! Nobody is blaming you and I never will.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do. And honestly, the fact that you can’t see it, worries me. Do you need me to call Derek so that he can tell you himself?”

Jackson snorts. “You wouldn’t dare,” he says with confidence.

“I don’t know what else to do,” Stiles says, in defeat. “I believe he’s exactly the way he was meant to be. Sometimes I think you really wanted him to be a wolf too--”

“That’s not true. That’s not… why do you have to say that? I’ve never--”

“Because it’s the only thing that makes sense! I’ve been trying really hard to understand you. Because humans can be born with any sort of condition or develop it afterwards. DNA is a fucking mystery and there aren’t any guarantees that you’ll get a perfectly healthy baby. And hell, he _is_ healthy… yes, he’s deaf but with technology he can hear and he’ll have a totally normal life.”

“I didn’t want him to be a wolf, okay? Never say that again. I like that he’s like you… that he looks so much like you. And I’m not _disappointed_ … that word… it doesn’t… that’s not how I feel. But yeah, I’m worried, of course, I’m worried. And maybe you’re right. Maybe it’s not my fault. But I can’t really shake that thought out of my head. It doesn’t happen just because you want it to. At least not yet. I guess I need time for that. And you pressuring me is the last thing I need right now.”

Stiles snorts. “So now I’m pressuring you? That’s so not fair. If it was the other way around, you wouldn’t leave me alone. You’d be lecturing me every day and my father, Scott and probably even Kane would have been here weeks ago. You wouldn’t have been so understanding, that’s for sure.”

“ _Understanding_? So, that’s what you’re being? You’re being understanding?” Jackson frowns.

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. You think this is easy for me? You think I’m not fucking worried and sad sometimes? You think it doesn’t break my heart too? Because it does. Every day. But we can’t let him or Daniel see that. We have to be strong for him. We have to be positive and show him that he’s gonna be okay. And we need to be united in this. I need to feel that you’re… I don’t know…” Stiles’s voice breaks for a moment. “With me. That you’re with me.”

“Of course I’m with you. Why would you even say that?”

“Why?” Stiles raises his eyebrows. “You need to ask?”

“Stiles--”

“You’ve been keeping your distance from me. You’ve been so focused on yourself you probably haven’t even noticed. And I’m not talking just about sex, okay? I’m talking about you and me having…” Stiles runs his hand through his hair. “I don’t know… what we had before this whole thing started, you know?” Before they found out that something was wrong and everything changed.

“I don’t remember being married before,” Stiles continues when Jackson doesn’t say anything. ”But I remember how it was when Ilya was born. I remember what being happy feels like and this is not it. And… shit, I want it back. I want…” Stiles waves his arms as he tried to find the words. “I want _you_ back.” After everything they’ve been through, he’s not going to settle for anything else than that.

“Stiles,” Jackson says, getting up, walking around the desk until he’s standing next to Stiles. “You have me.” Jackson reaches out to rest his right hand on Stiles's shoulder and for a second Stiles thinks that maybe he shouldn’t let him. Maybe he shouldn’t make it so easy for him to touch him.

“And maybe you’re right. Maybe I’ve pushed you away but it wasn’t on purpose, I swear. It wasn’t because I don’t want you... or need you.” The truth is that he wasn’t really aware of what he was doing but how does he explain that? “There’s not a single day I don’t need you. I’m sure I’ve been difficult. But that’s why I need you to tell me when I’m being a shitty husband.”

Stiles smirks, resting both hands on Jackson’s waist. “In that case, yeah, you’ve been a pretty shitty husband.”

“Okay.” Jackson licks his lips. “I can admit that. But I’m still not seeing a psychologist… what I… _we_ can do though, is sign up for those ASL classes you talked about.”

“Really?” Stiles smiles.

“Yeah,” Jackson steps closer, resting both hands on Stiles’s neck. “Really. I mean, I can’t promise I’ll be any good at it… but we have to at least give it a try, right?”

“Come on, you’re gonna crush it. I’m sure,” Stiles says with absolute confidence.

Jackson snorts and smiles. “I think sometimes you put too much faith in me.”

“I love you, and I trust you. That’s never gonna change, and I know you can do this. We both can.” Stiles says before finding Jackson’s lips, kissing him deeply and pressing their bodies together at the same time as he slides his hands up and down Jackson’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Kudos would be awesome if you liked it :)


End file.
